(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gear structure, namely, a structure of a gear which transmits a power according to a contact of at least one tooth of the gear with one tooth or more of another gear.
(2) Description of Related Art
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. Heisei 8-312755 published on Nov. 26, 1996 exemplifies a previously proposed gear structure in which a reinforcement member is fixed on a side surface of each of a pair of gears.